


Sharp

by MR01



Series: Maze [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bartender Merlin (Merlin), First Time, Implied Morgana/Arthur Pendragon incest, M/M, Modern Royalty, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Poisoned Mordred, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, pendragon family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Prince Mordred gets hurt while on a trip with his siblings.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Merlin' I just really think this pair needs more love.

* * *

"Well what happened exactly? Merlin can't you just do something. Magic it up.." Arthur stares at his wrecked Phantom and he thinks Morgana was right.

That he shouldn't have told his driver to take the weekend off. But he had wanted to go camping with them so badly and now the damage is done. So evident when Mordred and his sister had seen it.

His windshield is cracked beyond saving and the side mirror is broken off completely.

He thinks he even damaged a rim or two and that Merlin should have driven instead.

Sure no one told him to doze off while driving and to crash bad in the middle of a rainstorm but his motto is that you've gotta 'live and learn' plus he's confident that things will sort themselves out.

Get better.

For him, they always do. He's just been unbelievably lucky his whole life.

"Oh..no. I really wish I could Arthur. Alas, I don't know if it's within my powers. We'll just have to wait for someone. So c'mon dude. Let's think of a different strategy."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Thinking that okay he loves Arthur and his siblings, of course. 

That's one thing yet another would be potentially exposing himself on the off chance that someone or a camera / drone / satellite or something happened to catch him in the act. 

He will not risk it. And if that means he has to bear with a little rain and mud then so be it.

He's lived through worse. Then he thinks about what Gaius would say if he were out with them now instead of sipping mojitos in Cabo with Lance, Percival and Gwen.

Merlin knows that he is right. 

For her part Morgana decided to act. Had walked up to them as she helped Mordred unload the car.

Knowing that they would have to set up camp for the night here because of her brother's stupid actions.

"We don't get reception out here." She holds up her phone to show them and Arthur grumbled something as Merlin left him to go to the trunk so that he could help them.

"Here's the game plan. We'll set up camp here and in the morning, if no one has yet come to our aid."

"I'll go find the closest gas station. There is bound to be one or a building not too far off."

Arthur offers his sister a little smile as he takes the camping gear from his brother.

Thinking that one day he will be King of Camelot and if he can't even reassure his siblings or Merlin of all people then that he won't be a very good one.

He doesn't pay attention to the person who says it but he is a little content with the trusting yet resigned words of. "Okay Arthur."

* * *

They had set up camp and placed a tarp in order to get a small fire going.

It had taken a little bit of time thanks to the cold wind and the harsh rain but they made it work.

Having cooked up some chicken soup, just heated up actually and gotten a few drinks as they worked on getting themselves warmed up.

"This took so long. I'm not even hungry anymore. I'll bid you all good night." Arthur stretched a bit after he handed his bowl to Merlin then moved to kiss Morgana's cheek.

Smiling brightly for Mordred as he stopped eating to look up at him. Then he made his way to his shared tent with Merlin.

Since they had decided to put up only two for the night and that Morgana could share one with the younger Prince.

A small chorus of 'night Arthur', 'sleep well' and 'sweet dreams' following him as he went to his tent and stripped down to his shorts before wrapping himself up in blankets like a burrito.

Falling asleep quickly as he tried not to think about his father's bitching in the morning or sooner if his Knights suspected that something was up. 

"I'm going to follow his example. Later guys." Morgana yawns as she sets her bowl down. Having fished early and rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

Stretching out before walking away feeling kinda limber now. Looking over her shoulder as she mumbled the words. "Hurry back or I'll sleep in Arthur's tent, I'm cold."

Leaving Merlin and Mordred to finish eating to either tidy up the place or go to sleep themselves and leave it for the morning.

* * *

"So Emrys.. Would you like to take a look around, with me?" Mordred felt his face warm up and well he felt a little dumb for asking so he thought he'd clarify.

"I'm not tired or really trying to go to sleep with a full stomach." Mordred offers him a small smile.

Setting his plate aside. Watching him eat in silence for a moment but there is a look of surprise to his features now.

He seems to think about it. Weighing his options because he can either walk in the rain with the handsome young man or he can get some rest.

Either way he knows that the Prince would walk off without him and that Arthur is probably going to keep hogging up the blankets.

"A short ten minute walk then we head back, got it. Your highness.." he almost forgot himself being so used to his almost everyday banter with the boy's older brother. 

The fixed his tone to match his demeanor.

"You have my word Merlin and thanks, you didn't have to do this.. you have no idea how much I appreciate the company." Mordred looks away from him now.

Feeling his face heat up a fraction more and he is glad that being so close to the fire as the cool air surrounds him both manage to work in his favor.

He could very well blame his blushing on either. 

God, he has the biggest crush on Arthur's friend and it has gone strong for far too long a time now.

Having thought this trip was one of those meant to be moments because he really wants to confess and have something come out of it or to just move on with life.

Since his father, fellow Knights and siblings alike are desperate to see him dating someone. At this point they don't even care if it's a man. They just want to see him happy and unalone.

"Lead the way then." They don't have an umbrella and in hindsight they probably should have gotten one in case of an emergency like a spare tire or some life skills too, to be honest yet here they are.

Having walked out into the rain with their phone's flashlight as the only source of visual aid to guide them.

It had been pleasant, just the two of them in silence as nature welcomes them with open arms and he thinks despite the accident that this night is absolutely perfect.

Mordred wants to make conversation with him, say that he knows he has magic.

That he can sense it. Is aware that it is far stronger than even his own. That since the moment he met the guy he has been in awe of him.

* * *

He is about to get the conversation started. To probably not say anything really coherent outside of small talk realistically.

Not sure what he is going to say but he might even fess up and tell him that he is not alone.

That he found out that he has magic on his eleventh birthday and that the first person he had ran to was Morgause.

How he had been so scared, embarrassed because he was not normal. He had thought his family would hate him.

His father certainly will.

But then she had helped him through it.

Told him that he should not fear or be ashamed of the power he wields.

Thinking instead that small talk always broke the ice. That he feels almost as scared now as he had then.

When a blinding, far too sharp pain in his ankle makes him call out for Arthur.

Brain running on instinct and he wants to see Morgana or his eldest sister because they always make everything better. 

Feel bearable.

Then Merlin is turning to look at him, his eyes a dark gold as thunder is heard almost deafening and lightning lights up their world.

He looks breathtaking and majestic, ethereal.

Yet if Mordred had bothered to look at him a little deeper.

See the details aside from his handsomeness. He would have seen that Merlin is staring at him in evident worry then at the snake by his foot.

Mordred feels himself almost hyperventilating before his own eyes flash gold. His own magic spiking to lash out at whatever hurt him.

He is not quite sure which of them got rid of the reptile but that when he tries to move his leg he is falling over and the offending creature is gone.

Hopefully still alive somewhere because Mordred recognizes that he's the one at fault here. That no one told him to go walking off in the middle of the night.

"Can you get up?" Merlin suspected that he had magic alongside Morgana and their older sister Morgause.

Now he has proved it and more importantly, the Prince of Camelot whose father outlawed magic in the first place knows that he does too.

That bastard.

"No, I-I can't. Please.. help me." Mordred hates how his voice comes up whiny. 

Hesitant but he is in clear pain as rain keeps coming after him and he feels a cold sweat start to build upon his skin.

Still he tried and manages to rest on his elbows.

Merlin moves fast. Grabs his ankle, gentle as he used his magic to cut the fabric before he places his lips on it.

Aiming to suck out the venom and managing to spit some out. Using his magic to locate the rest and he knows it's too late for it's already hit his blood stream.

"Shit"

Moving forward he sucks even harder thinking that he has to try something.

Looking up just in time to see Mordred throw his head back in both pain and pleasure as their magics interact.

Moaning out his name, saying "Merlin.." like a mantra and the warlock is low-key nervous about the implications and of how hot he is finding the situation.

"It still hurts, everything. Emrys..all of it..I don't want to die." He sees the Prince's eyes roll back as he falls further on the grass. His body shivering as it begins to fail him.

He helps to lay him down on the wet grassland. Feeling mud and rocks under his fingers as he tried to balance himself on top of Mordred properly.

Knowing that this beautiful boy will be the end of him but that he is going to save him.

That Arthur would never forgive him if he allowed anything to harm him. And Morgana would forever despise him. Morgause would not rest until she killed him.

That deep down inside of himself he knows that he really cannot help but simply like him and doesn't want to let him suffer.

It would make things a whole lot easier, yeah. Still he would never be able to really bring himself to hate him.

Pulling off his shoes and socks as delicately and as quickly as possible without hurting him too much. He sets them aside. 

* * *

"Merlin, I need you to fix me."Mordred reached up. Fingers mere seconds from him before he pulls his hand and turning his head slightly yet Merlin can still see the flecks of gold in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do." Merlin lied he knows a few things he can try but most of them won't work quick enough.

"Anything, I don't care as long as you do it. Please. I know we're not friends.."

Merlin feels his eyes soften as he takes in the state of him. His own voice lowering yet gaining conviction as he speaks.

"I'm going to have to resort to sex magic. I see no other option. My rapid healing knowledge is still trash despite my practice."

"Only if you consent to the act can we be sure that it will work. Think quickly Mordred. Also, I am so sorry to place you in this position."

He just knows that if Arthur and Morgana don't kill him that King Uther will when they find out what happened. But he isn't lying when he said any of it.

"Yes, Emrys. Please Merlin. You can do this for me." Mordred feels sluggish as he works on undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Not thinking twice about it. He wants to live. This will definitely change things.

Make them awkward for a while even but it will not change them or anything in the long run. They are adults, they can survive this.

Allowing his hands to fall to the side of him when Merlin slaps them away lightly. Telling him to relax and that he's got him.

Mordred knows that this is not, won't be making love or having sex for any other reason than to save his life but he wants just a little more.

For it to mean something and measure up to something good. Even if it lasts just a few minutes.

Merlin stares down at the Prince. He had suspected that he was a virgin and judging by the fact that Arthur nor his fellow Knights, friends had ever mentioned that the young man had anyone. Well he knows for a fact now. 

He leans into him. Lip pressing, gentle to make sure that Mordred doesn't think it's pity that he is feeling.

Moving back he uttered a few words as he undid his pants, shoving at his boxers. Trying to not think about Arthur and Morgana sleeping a few feet away from them.

Having placed a silencing spell around them so that they can have a semblance of privacy.

"This won't last long but I need you to be awake for it." He kisses him once more. This time allowing his hands to roam the expanse of Mordred's stomach and chest.

Holding back he undoes the bottom of his pants and mumbled sweet nothings.

Mordred's body feels like fire against his own. He thinks that they are both at the end of the rope.

If he doesn't hurry up and get to starting that he might not make it past the night.

The moment his cock touches the rain Merlin moves his hand to his mouth.

Licking at it then with delicate movements he begins to jerk him off.

Wanting to put him in his mouth but he won't be able to and continue the spell so he refrains.

Uttering words Mordred cannot understand in a language he does not know then he is lowering himself on to it.

Crying out his name as he allowed him to sink lower still.

Moving after a couple of seconds. Not giving himself too much time to think about the discomfort because they don't have the luxury.

Biting his lower lip as he begins to move. His eyes never leaving Mordred's as he lifts up only to come down and have the Prince a mess under his touch.

Tweaking a nipple playfully as his other hand rests on his ribs to hold him in place.

Their pace faster now that Merlin makes his movements harsher. He calls out his name as Mordred brushed his prostate a few times.

Seconds later he's coming deep inside him while lightning illuminates the sky above them.

Mumbling an apology because he couldn't give much in a way of warning and Merlin continues to ride him through it.

His eyes closing now as his own orgasm quickly approached. It sticks beside Mordred's navel and he is left a panting mess by the end of their exertion.

Moving off of him he cleans up their seed. The rain pouring even harder than before now.

Huffing a few breaths he looks down at his Prince. Worry for him still clearly showing on his face.

Standing up to his full height as he asks. "How are you feeling now?" 

_Much better. That's to you Emrys. I shall never forget this._

Merlin leans into the ground next to him and chuckled as he looked at his almost friend.

Not sure what other secrets or tricks Mordred's got up his sleeve but this is pretty cool.

That they might not be out of the woods yet because it will have a few minutes to fully take hold but that all should work in there favor.

Their magic had greatly complemented each other.

He heard him in his mind, weak but present and Merlin knows for sure that it must take some serious power to do.

_Good, I'm glad you're feeling better. We should head back in a few._

Speaking normally as he helped him up after adjusting his clothes he said.

"Arthur and Morgana could be worried sick about you. I'll get you to them, safety. Lean against me. Don't worry, I've got you."

"Merlin, I love-" Merlin leans into him. Kissing him with such an intensity that has Mordred's knees weak aside from the venom still coursing through his body.

"Tell me that next time I see you and you are not dying, my Lord."

Merlin runs a thumb over Mordred's bottom lip. His eyes softener now. 

He would have liked to hear them, the words but he knows that he should not put too much faith in them at this point in time.

"Next time? You still want me..to do this.. really?" A smile breaks through Mordred's face as he lean against him. Placing a small kiss on his jaw.

Merlin nods, feeling his heart beat quicker as his magic intertwines with Mordred's.

Feeling a little evil and he licked his ear before saying the words.

"Definitely. I'll take my time with you. Be sure to pay extra attention to your every need." As it takes on a low, interested tone and he hears the Prince's breath catch. 

Knowing that one day Mordred will make him pay and that he cannot wait until that day comes.

Merlin kisses him again. Just brushing his lips against the side of Mordred's mouth for a brief moment.

Letting his magic and hand linger on the back of his neck, surrounding him a little longer.

And when they finally make it back to the temporary camp site they aren't all that surprised to find Morgana wrapped in a blanket.

She seems peaceful next to Arthur. His arm hugging her to him tightly as he snores looking so comfortable.

Merlin and Mordred try not to disturb them as he helps the Prince lay down.

With the warlock about to head towards Arthur's car for another pillow to help elevate his almost something's leg.

"You don't have to leave." Mordred doesn't try to move as he calls after him. Merlin knows that he must be exhausted.

"I'm not, just going to get you a pillow and myself another blanket. I'll be back shortly." 

He goes and by the time he returns he sees Mordred already asleep. Feeling his heart flutter like the wings of new born butterfly as he watches him for a few moments.

Then he remembers that he forgot the Prince's shoes and socks back at the site of the incident.

That he will go for them and have some rest when he gets back.

* * *

"Mordred?"

They are surrounded by their father's personal guard and back at the Castle by the morning.

With Arthur and Merlin in the pool room as they talk to some Knights.

Uther having grounded the crowned Prince for endangering himself and his siblings, not that he really cared about the bartender.

"Yes Morgana?" Mordred is in board shorts after having showered.

He had been getting ready to cannon ball into the pool but stopping at his sister's worried, curious tone.

"What are those puncture marks on your skin?" She pointed at his ankle and that catches Arthur's attention as well as Merlin's.

"Meth. It's all the G from Leon's last party." He cracks a smile and his Morgana slaps the back of his head causing Arthur to laugh.

Asking for the real explanation now by saying his name again.

"I got bit by a water snake. It looks cool, right?" He knows it was a viper but he isn't technically lying to them about being bitten.

Morgana hugs him to her tightly. Real fear consuming her. Both Merlin and Mordred can feel it in her magic.

As Arthur alerts the Knights. Taking quick strides to get to him. Grabbing a chair and giving him no other option than to sit down as they wait.

For someone to get Gaius. Because surly the court physician can verify his self-proclaimed prognosis.

"It's nothing.. seriously, chill." Mordred looks at them pleading with them to calm down because if Gaius comes down here he might, will likely figure out that he was lying.

"I was there, Mordred's telling the truth. I made sure of it." Merlin spoke up as he approached them.

Placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder and locking eyes with Morgana. 

They have been his childhood friends. They know his biggest and most dangerous secret even if they themselves have barely hinted at theirs.

"Oh okay then. Thanks for helping him, Merlin." Arthur gives him a bright smile. Relaxing completely as Morgana moves to hug him.

Leaving Mordred and Merlin looking anywhere but at each other.

Their faces warm and blood pumping fast as the siblings encourage them to hang out.

With each other a little more now that they are better acquainted.


End file.
